Road to ninja
by TheGoodHorrorShow
Summary: What if after the battle Naruto and Sakura weren't sent back home? WARNING: May contain spoilers to the new Naruto movie: Road to ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you haven't seen the new Naruto movie (Naruto 6: Road to ninja) there will be spoilers! **

**So, according to the Naruto wikia page, Menma is a S-class missing nin, but what confused me in the movie is that they act like he is not a missing nin. :/ **

**Soo, in this version Menma is not evil, just moody xD **

**ANW, I will only be putting this once; I do not own Naruto.**

**(No duh!)**

**..…..**

Those words Menma spoke to her before he left rang in her mind's ear. She didn't want to believe it; that he was not his son. He had the same eyes, hair, clothes, personality and all. How could he not be his son? When she called out to him by his name she saw pain flash in his eyes.

She didn't want him to hurt, so she reached out to him; gently laying her trembling hands on his arms, she looked deeply in his eyes and saw an emotion that she has never seen in him; longing. As his mother she wanted nothing more than to wipe away the pain and wrap him up in a safety blanket that will keep all of worlds suffering away from him.

She vaguely heard Minato say something to him, he froze; like he was in a daze, more emotions flashed in his eyes.

He didn't say anything back as he grabbed her hands and move them away from him, he turned around swiftly and grabbed Sakura's discarded bag and slipped on the Fourth's Hokage's robe.

He seemed to take his surroundings in before he briefly turned around and smirked, he picked up one of Minato's special kunai's before he left.

"Menma! Come back!" She screamed one more time; her voice drowned away by the villager's screams of terror. She saw Menma disappear into the darkness, she felt Minato grab a hold of her, talking to her, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

Worry racked her mind as she thought of all the bad things that could happen to him.

"Ku….shina….shi…KUSHINA!" She was jolted out of her dark thoughts as she glanced up at her worried husband.

"Minato, we have to follow him!" she pleaded as she grabbed onto his vest. He didn't say anything back as he glanced at the village. He thought that Menma was foolish for playing hero; wanting to risk his life to save Sakura from the masked man.

"Why does he want to play hero all of the sudden?" he asked out loud to himself as he held on to Kushina.

Kushina only shook her head in confusion, she pulled back away from Minato "We can't waste anymore time! We have to go!" She turned around and jumped into the direction that her son headed only a few minutes ago.

"Kushina, wait!" Minato called out to her as he too jumped behind her. "He went with my kunai" he murmured to himself.

….

So he spoke the truth, he truly was not his son. Tears leaked from her tired eyes as she held on to her _true _son. Menma lay unconscious in her arms, his breathing relaxed, his body littered with bruises, but nothing life threatening.

The other one, who looked like Menma, Naruto stood before him with Sakura, Sakura looked relieved and uncertain as she laid her hand on Naruto's shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he said, he quickly turned his back on them, his shoulders shook as she heard him sniffle "I wanted to say thank you, thank you so much for including me in your family. It was the first time I got to spent with my family" he choked out.

She felt her heart go out to him, but she couldn't bear to let go of Menma.

"You mean, this entire time Menma was the masked man?" Minato asked, he sounded baffled and disappointed at the same time. How could Menma do this?

"Don't blame him" Sakura said as she stepped closer "He was being controlled by Madara" she tried to reassure them, but it seemed like her words fell on deaf ears.

"Menma has always been a little bit on the dark side…I didn't know it spanned out this far" he said.

Kushina gasped as she held on tighter on to Menma, "How dare you say such a thing about Menma" her dark red hair fell before her eyes, she looked up at Minato, her eyes wide and filled with betrayal "It's not true" she finished.

"Let's face it Kushina" Minato sighed out, as he ran his fingers through his hair "Menma was a good kid, but you know well that he has always had this dark side" he stood up from the ground as he reached out his hand towards Naruto.

"Thank you for saving him"

"No problem" Naruto grinned as he glanced at Minato with a small smile.

"Naruto…" He glanced at Sakura who was staring at him with a slight frown on her face. Her pale skin was marred with bruises, he winced slightly in guilt; he should have gotten there sooner.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked, turning fully towards his pink haired teammate.

"Don't you think it's strange that we haven't gone back yet?" she paused as she mulled over her words "I mean, you did defeat Madara, right?"

He paused as he let her words sink in "I think I did…I mean…." He let out a frustrated growl as he furrowed his eyebrows. Now what? "What now?" he asked, his voice sounding breathless and tired.

"We'll help you find a way back to your home" Minato said, Naruto didn't look at him, as he nodded his head. Well at least he was going to spend some extra time with his parents.

"Minato, what are we going to do about Menma? Isn't it dangerous to have two versions of the same person together?" Kushina asked as she felt her son stir.

"Menma?" She looked down, his breath hitched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. She gasped as she saw that his right eye was now a light red color while his left was still the same blue. His face scrunched up in confusion; his eyes widened before he pushed himself up and away from Kushina. He stood up on shaky legs as he tried to catch his balance.

"Welcome back, Menma" Minato said, his voice slightly cold. Said boy looked up at Minato, his eyes narrowed before he glanced over at Naruto and then at Sakura, his eyes stayed on her for a few seconds longer before he turned back towards Kushina. "Sorry" he muttered rather reluctantly as Kushina happily hugged him.

"Oh!" She started as tears flowed from her eyes "Menma! I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're okay"

Menma didn't say anything as Kushina coddled him and repeatedly kept murmuring words of comfort to him, he looked stiff and his face was set in a frown.

"What happened?" he asked, as he eyed Naruto with distaste.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Asked Minato as he eyed his son.

Menma could feel his father's suspicion on him, he glared back at Minato as he frowned "No" he answered curtly. Quickly hiding his face from Minato.

Minato clenched his fists; Menma was lying; he remembered everything.

Kushina sniffed and wiped away her tears; finally she had her son back and she also now had Naruto. It didn't matter to her that Naruto was from another world; she was still his mother. She was going to shower him with as much affection she does to Menma.

"Well" Kushina said, catching the attention of all of them "We don't ever have to worry about mixing Menma and Naruto up" she giggled "Just got to look at their eyes"

"Right" Minato sighed out. Making sure that everyone didn't sustain any serious damage he quickly lead the group back to the destroyed village.

…

**I know, shit ending, but I might not continue it since I didn't really have an idea for it. I really really just wanted to write something about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

…

The village was in ruins; they could hear cries of despair, screams of angers and moans of pain in the distance. They walked down the broken paths and tried their hardest to keep their face neutral. Playing the roles of the ninjas that they were, everyone excluding Menma were silently mourning the loss of their fallen comrades.

Menma had a small smile played on his lips, his mismatched eyes roamed his surroundings with glee as he silently basked that he was the one to cause so much despair. He was the one who dared to challenge Konoha, he lost, but despite his failure he still got something out of it. They walked past by what was once the Academy and passed by some ruined homes before they made it to the destroyed Hokage tower. Tsunade was standing with her hand on her hip as she calmly ordered the uninjured ninjas around. Her assistant Shizune was the first one to spot them and narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight of the grinning Menma. Once her eyes landed on the solemn looking Menma look-a-like her suspicious glare turned into one of confusion.

_What the hell was going on?_

"Hokage-sama" Minato and Kushina greeted as they bowed respectfully at Tsunade. Tsunade turned around and glanced at Sakura and Naruto and then at Menma, staring into his mismatched eyes for a few long seconds before she broke contact and redirected her gaze towards Minato and Kushina.

"Care to explain what is going on?" she asked, her voice as calm as ever as she ordered them to follow her, they walked into a green colored tent, Tsunade sat behind a small bare desk as she nodded at them to begin.

While Minato and Kushina were explaining towards Tsunade what was happening, Naruto was trying his hardest _not _to stare down at her chest. His Tsunade was not only well known for being a shitty gambler, but also for her well endowed breasts. But this Tsunade was flat-chested and eerily calm. His eyes glanced at Shizune and tripled in size, _holy shit! They're big as Tsunade-baachan! _He inwardly giggled as he ogled her breasts for a few seconds before he let his eyes roam towards her face, he paled when he saw her staring right back at him with a malicious glint in her dark eyes. He gulped as he silently mouthed a 'sorry' before he pulled his eyes away from her.

Sakura glared at Naruto as she noticed Naruto ogling at Shizune, she wanted nothing more than to punch him through a wall, but Konoha was already in ruins as it was, adding to it would be heavily frowned upon. Plus, she wouldn't want them to think of her as an enemy if she pulled out an attack out of nowhere. Her eyes roamed towards Menma and she furrowed her eyebrows, if this truly was an opposite world then that meant that this version of Naruto was _evil?_ Well he did kidnap her and tried to kill Naruto. Menma was dark and Naruto was light. She'll need to tread carefully around Menma and make sure she doesn't get on his bad side, from what she observed Menma was equal, heck maybe even more powerful than Naruto.

_He must have left the village when Naruto and I showed up _she thought as her eyes narrowed dangerously at his back. Was that the reason why Kushina and Minato still hadn't realized or accepted the truth? Were they clinging to a false hope that Menma was still very much loyal to Konoha?

"Naruto, was it?" Tsunade's voice brought Sakura out of her musings as she zoned in on Naruto.

"Uh…yes?" she could tell Naruto was unsure by his hesitant answer and his half crooked grin.

"Tell me how did you and…"she paused glancing at her "Sakura ended up here?"

"Well…Sakura-chan and I were talking in the old playground when Madara suddenly showed up, the next thing we knew Hinata-chan was scary and grabbing me by the collar and acting all weird" he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "and then well, I felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger to it, I didn't realize until the end that well, my parents were alive when they were meant to be dead" he said.

Kushina slightly flinched at that, but Minato remained stoic as ever. Sakura stepped forward and smiled sadly at him, he blinked before he returned the smile.

"I'm okay" he whispered.

She glanced at Tsunade and frowned "I saw Menma-san attack the village. The village is in ruins because of him"

The small tent was silent before a loud slap was heard and Sakura's head was snapped back. Her jaw stung and she was pushed back, her eyes had tears in them, but she quickly shook them away; she refused to cry in front of them.

"How…"Kushina's voice was low and angry, she growled at Sakura like a feral animal "How dare you accuse my son of destroying his _home_" she said,

Sakura took a calming breathe before she stared deeply into Kushina's wide and angry eyes "I accuse him because it is true, you, Minato-san and Naruto has seen the masked man destroy Konoha and the masked man is Menma!"

"Menma wouldn't do something like that! He was being controlled!" Kushina said, trying to reason even though she knew deep somewhere inside her heart that Menma has been stringing a bit on the dark side the past few years, but she honestly didn't want to believe it.

"Kushina" Minato began as he glanced at the stone cold faced Menma who stared directly at Tsunade "They're right, Menma was the one to destroy Konoha" He laid his hand on Kushina's tense arm, staring directly into her confused eyes "Indeed he was being possessed by the black haired man….." Minato wasn't sure where he was going with this; unlike Kushina he could clearly see that Menma was responsible. He didn't want to point the finger at his son, but the safety at Konoha was at stake.

"I believe" all the attention was brought back to Sakura "that _Madara _wanted to practice his plan out on us, but something went haywire and he realized it" she paused and stared at the people around her. Kushina was staring at the ground, Minato, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune were staring at her with concentration wile Menma had a mocking glint in his eyes.

"Instead of sending us in a genjutsu he accidentally sent us to an opposite universe and that is why we weren't sent back when the glass ball was destroyed"

Menma smirked at the other world Sakura as he slightly leaned forward, this Sakura was smart and _strong _while his Sakura was also smart, but was absolutely weak and naïve. This-Sakura interested him and maybe, just maybe if he was able to smooth talk her to his side she would be able to help him with some…._other _plans of his. She would either be a great ally or a terrifying enemy. It thrilled him!

"Eeeh, Sakura-chan how did you figure this out?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with amazement. Sakura sighed as she smiled half-heartedly at Naruto. "It's because I pay attention to what's happening around me" she smirked as Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

_What an idiot _Menma thought bitterly as he resisted the urge to chew on his lip, Naruto was going to be a huge problem; it seemed he and Sakura were close and getting to her would be a huge task, well it would be an even bigger bother if they decided he was _guilty _of destroying Konoha.

Yes, he was in full control of his body and mind, for them to believe that he was possessed and being controlled would save his ass greatly.

"So, Sakura…Naruto" Tsunade called out to the two dimension travelers "are you with Konoha or against us?"

Naruto smiled at Tsunade "I'm the son of the fourth Hokage, I am going to be Hokage and I will protect this village, no matter which universe, with my life" he smiled at Tsunade who's lips twitched slightly upwards. How interesting.

"I'm with Naruto" Sakura smiled as she bumped elbows with her favorite blonde teammates "He's my teammate, we're friends and we'll always have each other's backs!" she exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Great to hear" Tsunade turned her gaze from the pumped duo to the accused traitor "Now, what shall we do with you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Menma when he shot her a challenging look.

…

She couldn't believe they let Menma off the hook like that, it was blandly obvious that he destroyed Konoha and had no regrets, from the moment he woke up he was completely calmed and not once apologized for what happened or even asked on what was going on. It clearly showed Sakura that he was absolutely conscious of his actions and it pissed her off that they didn't take it as seriously as they should.

Menma was walking next to her, casually whistling under his breath as they walked towards his family's probably ruined home.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked as he slowed his pace down and walked next to Sakura, only glancing at Menma and ignoring him completely. It freaked him out that Menma was the other him, and contrair to popular belief that he was dumber than a sack of hammers, he did figure out as much that Menma was the evil or dark version of himself.

"Well, we'll need to figure out living arrangements and if we can go on missions, even D-ranks would do for now, but since the village is currently in ruins we have to work on re-building and then focus more on how we'll get back home, to our own Konoha"

"Right" Naruto agreed as they reached the broken down apartment building.

"This is going to be a bitch to fix" Menma commented as he glided past them and hopped on to the rubble.

"Didn't seem like you cared when you destroyed the village" Sakura commented, receiving an ugly glare from Kushina and an annoyed sigh from Minato who held his wife back from globing the pinkette to hell and back.

"Naruto and I will help out as much as we can, and then we'll head to my-er..the other Sakura's apartment and see whatsup" she casually said, ignoring Kushina's spike in chakra.

"Right" Naruto chuckled nervously as he followed his friend, feeling highly uncomfortable with his other universe parents. He would love to spent time with them, but it was obvious that they weren't the same as his mom and dad.

His dad would sacrifice his life for Konoha and understood that they were a ninja family and death was sure to come, while this Minato would rather be an average ninja and avoid death at all costs. His mom was loud, brash, and positive and extremely strong while this Kushina lost her temper to quickly, didn't see the light of things and cried instead of taking on the problem straight on. They were so alike, yet different and he knows he would never connect with them, but he would still like to form some sort of relationship with them.

"Well, let's get started" Minato said as he stretched his arms and headed to the trio of teenagers who were quickly sorting through the ruble.

…

The sun slowly rose into the sky, basking the ruined village with its warm rays; silently showing the villagers that even despite the tragedy that occurred the days will still go on and there was always hope for progress. Naruto, Menma, Sakura, Minato and Kushina had been sorting through the ruble of the old home the entire night, trying their hardest to salvage at least something; they found old photo albums, some clothes, weapons and kitchen utensils. It wasn't much, but that was the best they could do.

With heavy bags under their eyes, Naruto and Sakura bid them goodbye as they slowly made their way towards Sakura's apartment. As they were walking down the silent streets, they basked in each other's presence; it was comforting really, even in this crazy world they still had each other; helping each other stay chained to sanity. This adventure had to be the craziest they have ever gone to, even crazier than that time Naruto and Yamato was sent to the past.

"Sakura!" They both stiffened when they heard the distinct voice of Uchiha Sasuke echoed down the empty streets.

"Sasuke-kun?" She turned around, the usual stoic boy looked panicked, his face bandaged, his clothes ripped and skin smudged with dirt and blood.

He looked worried, and it was strange to see that particular emotions cross the Uchiha's face, but they knew they had to get used to it; they were going to be stuck there for a while.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"What's it to you, Menma?" Sasuke asked, confused that Naruto actually spoke to him.

"I'm Naruto" He exclaimed, annoyed that Sasuke actually called him that.

"What…" Sasuke was confused by his actions, but ignored Naruto in favor of Sakura, he grabbed her hands in a tight grip and pulled her closer to him "Oh, Sakura-chan! My beautiful rose, are you okay?" He cried out as he stroked Sakura's hair. Sakura chuckled uncomfortably as she pushed him away from her.

"I'm glad you're concerned about me, Sasuke-kun, but I really have things to do and Naruto is helping me out" She said, trying her best to politely snatch her hands away from his grip. Sasuke looked offended, that she preferred Menma (in his eyes) over him, he scowled deeply and let her hands fall away from his grip.

"I understand" he said, turning around and beginning to walk away "I need to help my mom and dad anyway" and he disappeared as he turned the corner.

"That was weird" Naruto commented as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

….

Sasuke kicked a lone stone in anger as he pouted like a small child. How could Sakura choose Menma over him? He was better looking, smoother and obviously richer than Menma. Scoffing in annoyance Sasuke ran his fingers through his spiky hair, whatever with Sakura, he could get any girl he wanted and didn't need her.

"Sasuke?" Turning around when he heard his name being called, fingers wrapped themselves around his pale neck and he was lifted above the ground.

"You're perfect" and blackness overcame him as he stared into the spinning eyes of the sharingan, his family's biggest secret being used by this masked stranger.

…..

_It took me the entire day to write this, hahaha._

_Tell me what you think?_

_I felt sad to see this story down in the dumps, and thought maybe I should start writing a plotline._

_It's in the works and this is like random update before I start with like more of a serious story line._

_Thanks =) _


End file.
